


От альфы до омеги

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ты устал ждать чуда, оно приходит к тебе само</p>
            </blockquote>





	От альфы до омеги

Если забыть о поднявшейся с самого утра температуре, Шухей чувствовал себя вполне сносно. Как всегда в первые дни накатывала усталость и сухая горячая ломота во всех мышцах. Ощущать, как меняется тело, как каждый сантиметр кожи становится невероятно чувствительным и зудит даже от прикосновения одежды, было несколько унизительно.

В одиннадцать десять Шухей сверился с часами и выпил две таблетки: красную и белую. Гладкие желатиновые капсулы проскользнули в горло, не оставив никакого вкуса на языке, но Шухея почти сразу отпустило, только все еще немного тянуло поясницу. Препарат требовалось принимать строго по часам — отдавая первую баночку, Акон составил едва ли не трехтомник инструкций.

Таблетки Шухей выменивал у него на сигареты, дорогой черный кофе, без которого Акон не мыслил своего существования, а еще на учебники по высшей математике, астрономии, квантовой физике и даже искусствоведению. Все это, понятное дело, приходилось проносить через дангай, но оно определенно того стоило.

Была только одна проблема, с которой не справлялись таблетки Акона — проклятый запах. Шухей поднес ладонь к лицу, втянул воздух. Нет, его собственный аромат, призванный привлекать всех альф в округе, они уничтожали с легкостью. А вот запах альфы — резкий, мускусный, теплый — окутывал Шухея, проходился по коже явственно ощутимой лаской, и ему хотелось заскулить и поерзать на стуле.

Капитан Мугурума Кенсей был первым детским воспоминанием Шухея о шинигами, путеводной нитью, которая привела его в Готей-13. А еще он был альфой, под которого хотелось лечь и, воя от желания, умолять трахнуть еще глубже.

Шухей скосил глаза на соседний стол и в очередной раз немного поерзал на месте, чувствуя, как проходится по ягодицам влажная от смазки ткань. Переживать течки было бы куда легче, если бы не запахи, которыми пропитался весь кабинет: каждая бумажка, которую подписывал Кенсей, каждая книга, столы, стулья, даже стены.

— Эй, ты в норме? — Кенсей смерил его внимательным взглядом, от которого к пояснице Шухея словно прижали горячее мокрое полотенце. — Выглядишь так, будто тебя уже с утра Пустые пожевали.

— Перебрал с вечера. — Кенсей был понимающим капитаном, для него такая отговорка вполне годилась. Он и вправду кивнул и вернулся к бумагам, а Шухей скорчился над своим отчетом, пытаясь совсем исчезнуть из поля зрения Кенсея.

Да, течки были чертовски унизительны.

Омег в Готее всегда было хоть отбавляй, им плохо давалось укрощение занпакто, зато кидо они владели в целом куда лучше альф или бет. Объяснение этому было самое простое: омега для альфы была не только сексуальным партнером, но и своеобразным источником энергии. Омеги — особенно во время течек — поглощали рейши и превращали в духовную энергию. Альфы же ее поглощали.

Альфа, у которой была омега, становилась сильнее в разы, а потому пределом омеги оставалось место лейтенанта — рядом со своей альфой.

Шухей неловко поднялся и боком прошел мимо стола. У Шухея стоял — во время течки у него всегда стоял, когда рядом был Кенсей — и ему бы не хотелось, чтобы тот заметил.

— Я скоро вернусь. — Кенсей поднял голову. Шухей видел, как немного раздулись его ноздри, словно тот что-то учуял, но через секунду Кенсей кивнул слегка разочарованно и отрешенно.

Шухей шел в раздевалку и чувствовал, как по ногам текут густые капли смазки. Если бы не таблетки, она пахла бы так одуряюще, что Кенсей уже давно бы трахнул его прямо на всех тех бумагах и отчетах, ничуть не заботясь об их сохранности.

Никогда в своей жизни Шухей не мечтал остаться на вторых ролях. У него не было невероятной силы, как у Зараки, или острого ума, как у Укитаке, чтобы получить место капитана вопреки своей природе, поэтому каждые полгода, чувствуя, как внутренности скручивает от болезненного желания, Шухей стискивал зубы и пил пилюли Акона.

А еще бегал в душ, распугивая подчиненных, смывал липкую густую смазку и менял испорченные хакама. Иногда, если становилось совсем невмоготу, стискивал член и поспешно дрочил, корчась от отвращения к себе.

В кабинете он вновь нырял в сочный горячий запах Кенсея, глядел на его руки, на выпуклые мышцы, виднеющиеся в небрежно распахнутом косоде, и все усилия оказывались напрасны. Подгибались колени, воздух жег горло, и Шухей сглатывал, поспешно опускаясь на место, горбясь и напрягаясь всем телом.

Он пробегал глазами по бумагам, почти не начинал различать иероглифы и понимать смысл предложений.

Когда Кенсей прошел мимо, чтобы поставить папки на полку, Шухей едва не опрокинул тушечницу и написал слова "отчетный период" с пятью ошибками.

— Я задолбался, но вроде все, — объявил Кенсей, стоя чересчур близко — как всякая альфа он имел дурную привычку вторгаться в личное пространство подчиненных, — и Шухей чувствовал тепло его тела, или, может, это был все тот же проклятый запах. — Если есть еще какие-то бумаги на подпись, собери и оставь на моем столе. Встретимся на вечерней тренировке.

Кенсей двигался плавной широкой походкой уверенного в себе зверя. Шухей смотрел в его белый, коротко стриженный затылок. На загорелой шее светлые волоски казались совсем тонкими и мягкими. Хотелось провести по ним пальцами и притянуть Кенсея вниз, напрашиваясь на поцелуй.

Когда тяжелая дверь кабинета закрылась, Шухей обмяк, растекся по столу всем телом, прижавшись к бумагам. Еще свежая, непросохшая тушь пахла резковато и горько, и от этого запаха делалось немного легче и спокойнее. Только взглянув мимоходом в зеркало, Шухей обнаружил, что на щеке отпечатались и засохли те самые неправильно написанные слова.

***

В Готей-13 Кенсей решил вернуться главным образом от скуки. Бытие вайзарда оказалось выматывающе монотонным, тогда как Готей вместе с горами скучных бумажек предполагал еще и частые потасовки, тренировки до седьмого пота и попойки.

В довесок ко всему вышеперечисленному, Кенсею достался в лейтенанты мальчишка-бета, похожий на восторженного щенка. Он очень хотел казаться взрослым и крутым, но стоило Кенсею взглянуть на загорелую щеку, украшенную татуировкой, как его то ли пробирало на смех, то ли тянуло вмазать тому, чтобы не вел себя, как полный идиот. Похоже, Роузу с его светленькой немного отмороженной омегой повезло куда больше. Разве что тренироваться с Шухеем оказалось весьма неплохо.

А еще у него была омега.

Иногда, стоило Шухею оказаться слишком близко, аромат, впитавшийся в его руки, одежду и волосы, накатывал на Кенсея, перехватывал горло горячим ошейником, и хотелось идти на запах, найти его настоящий источник. Кто бы мог подумать, что его идеальная — в этом не было никаких сомнений — омега будет спать с какой-то бетой? Собственный запах Хисаги Шухея, пыльный и невнятный, исчезал под нежным ароматом течной омеги и бесил Кенсея до пляшущих перед глазами точек.

— Ты же понимаешь, мне хочется зубы ему выбить, отпиздить и заставить рассказать, где он эту омегу прячет, — Кенсей отодвинул стакан. Пить не хотелось. — Уж ты-то понимаешь.

Хирако, давно проторивший дорожку в Улей к своей незадачливой омеге, только ухмыльнулся.

— Ты уверен, что она не предпочтет этого Хисаги?

— Не бывает такого, когда пара идеально подходит друг другу. Я так в жизни никого не хотел, — и, забыв о своем недавнем решении, Кенсей снова потянулся к бутылке и выпил. А потом выпил еще.

— А Айзен пытался меня прибить, помнишь? — Хирако дернул край своего рукава. Не сказать, чтобы озвученный факт на самом деле беспокоил его. Скорее добавлял остроты, когда он спускался на нижние уровни Улья. — А эти в Одиннадцатом? У них, говорят, одна омега на двоих. Так что ты зря думаешь, что все выйдет, как ты там себе вообразил.

И Кенсей пил еще, стараясь хоть немного ослабить ошейник, захлестнувшийся вокруг горла. Хотелось и вовсе упиться до беспамятства — не впервой уже — только Хирако напомнил ему о тренировке. Наверное, стоило ее отменить, от пьяного все равно толку мало, но при взгляде на Шухея его взяла такая злость, что аж кулаки сжались. Кенсей ненавидел, когда кто-то покушался на то, что принадлежит ему, а омегу, незнакомую, ни разу не виденную даже, он уже считал своей.

Вечернее солнце выкрасило Шухея в красновато-золотой оттенок, и Кенсей, несмотря на свою злость, не мог не любоваться тем, как расцветает кидо на сильных жилистых руках лейтенанта. Будь тот омегой, все вышло бы как нельзя лучше.

На самом деле думать о посторонних вещах не следовало — Шухей двигался, как растревоженная змея, коротко атаковал кидо и снова отступал так далеко, что Кенсей при всем желании не мог достать его. Бакудо срывались с его пальцев короткими резкими вспышками, высвечивая на смуглом лице какое-то сумрачное вымученное выражение, и в заклинаниях было столько силы, что Кенсей давился и вздергивал верхнюю губу в злом оскале. Столько реяцу Шухей мог позаимствовать только у омеги.

Взбешенный Кенсей даже пропустил то мгновение, когда дальний бой плавно перетек в ближний, а через секунду Шухей налетел на него с мечом и жалил, разил с остервенением, которому и некоторые альфы могли бы позавидовать. От него несло потом, железом и поверх всего этого — едва ощутимо — течной омегой, но Кенсею и того хватало, чтобы поплыть, не успевая за противником в горячке возбуждения. Впрочем, движения Шухея тоже были хоть и яростными, но какими-то смазанными, словно он никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Правое запястье вовсю гуляло при ударе, а колени он ставил так, что даже новичку стало бы смешно.

В целом все напоминало тренировку двух калек. В итоге Кенсей порвал Шухею косоде на боку, а Шухей наметил удар в его левое плечо. На самом деле Кенсей не собирался прорезать ткань, он хотел лишь показать направление удара, так что это тоже было ошибкой.

— Ладно, сегодня мы оба — придурки, — признал Кенсей сквозь стиснутые зубы, стараясь отдышаться.

— Мои извинения, — даже спустя два года после ухода Тосена на Шухея иногда накатывала старая привычка к почтительным ответам, которая бесила Кенсея до темноты в глазах.

— Заебись, он еще и извиняется, — Кенсей вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, немного наклоняясь к Шухею. — Не задел?

— Нет, только одежду, — Шухей выглядел таким бледным, будто потерял, по меньшей мере, литр крови. — Если тренировка окончена, могу я идти?

Кенсей от злости едва не зарычал, но лишь качнулся с пятки на носок и обратно.

— Да вали. Не опаздывай завтра, знаю я тебя, опять бухать пойдешь, — заметил Кенсей и отвернулся. Не пойдет. Конечно, не пойдет. Да и какой нормальный мужик пойдет, если дома ждет исходящая желанием омега, которая прогибается, отставляет зад, блестящий от смазки, и только просит поторопиться. Усилием воли Кенсей оборвал свои мысли и, постояв секунду на месте, пошел следом за Шухеем — где по запаху, где по ощущению реяцу. Ему хотелось хотя бы увидеть, как выглядит тот, кто сводит с ума одним лишь своим существованием.

Комнаты Шухея располагались на первом этаже корпуса, и Кенсей невольно порадовался своему везению — шторы оказались не задернуты. Видно было, что Шухей как влетел в комнату, так и рухнул на постель, не раздеваясь. Хакама он просто приспустил и сжимал свой член, двигая ладонью с каким-то злым остервенением, будто ненавидел себя за то, что сейчас делает. Вторая ладонь перебирала поджавшиеся яйца, проходилась коротко по животу — Кенсей замечал, как подрагивают пальцы Шухея. Он весь раскраснелся, голова лежала на подушке неудобно, подбородком он упирался в грудь и неотрывно глядел на свою блестящую от смазки головку. Кенсей не видел его взгляд, зато отлично различал язык, то и дело проходившийся по губам, и пальцы, сжимающие основание члена в желании то ли подстегнуть, то ли задержать оргазм.

В мучительной судороге, исказившей лицо, выгнувшей тело, Шухей был невероятно хорош. Кенсей переступил на месте, чувствуя, как трется об одежду налившийся член, и поспешно отвалился от окна, торопясь убраться, пока его не заметили. Собственный резковатый запах возбужденного альфы немного раздражал нюх Кенсея, но он все еще никак не мог успокоиться и осмыслить то, что увидел.

Не было там никакой омеги. Только Шухей, который, в общем-то, вполне нормально для одинокого мужика решил "передернуть" после работы. Но запах, неотвязный сладкий запах все равно прилипал к его телу. Кенсей как-то обнюхал лейтенантский стол и едва не кончил от одного только аромата.

Загадка засела в груди, зудела изнутри, требуя немедленного объяснения, и Кенсей решил, что непременно все узнает.

***

Шухей проснулся в липкой луже собственной смазки. Ей пропиталась вся простыня, облепила бедра и кое-где даже присохла так, что пришлось отдирать, подвывая от боли — кожа, кажется, сделалась еще чувствительнее. Густой запах схлынул только после пары таблеток, а зуд в паху продолжался еще добрых полчаса, и Шухей ходил по комнате голым и заковыристо ругался, стаскивая испорченные простыни.

К тому времени, как интенсивность ощущений схлынула, он уже безбожно опаздывал.

Душное жаркое утро заставило его стиснуть зубы и выругаться еще раз — теперь уже про себя. В жару он потел, и запах нет-нет, а все-таки прорывался даже сквозь аконовские таблетки, которые тот непонятно называл "супрессантами".

При его появлении Кенсей отложил кисть и посмотрел тяжелым задумчивым взглядом, от которого Шухею захотелось прижаться спиной к двери и сползти на пол. Вместо этого он медленно прошел к своему месту и только тогда тихо произнес:

— Извиняюсь за опоздание.

— Опять бухал? — Кенсей поднялся и подошел к нему, нависая всем телом, обжигая Шухея своим запахом. Все внутренности разом сжались в крошечную раскаленную точку, и даже дышать оказалось совершенно невозможно, потому что запах, проклятый запах почти ласкал изнутри, заполнил легкие ядом, и Шухей чувствовал, что умирает вот прямо сейчас. Кенсей заглянул ему в глаза и добавил: — Ты вообще какой-то пришибленный. Ну-ка, дыхни!

И Шухей выдохнул, пялясь на черные линии татуировки, сбегающие по мышцам куда-то вниз, за полы косоде, и плохо осознавая, о чем его просят и что он сам вообще делает. Хотелось положить ладонь на теплую кожу и обвести знакомые цифры, потрогать все, до чего только можно дотянуться. Кенсей медленно и шумно втянул воздух, раздувая ноздри. Под его прозрачно-желтым пристальным взглядом Шухей чуть двинулся назад и едва не взвыл — ткань прошлась между ягодиц прямо по раздраженному входу. Задыхаясь, он пропустил момент, когда Кенсей отступил и качнул головой:

— Перегаром не тянет вроде. Смотри у меня, лейтенант. Будешь на работе бухать, я докладывать никуда не стану, лично прибью.

Шухей кивнул и подтянул к себе первую попавшуюся бумагу, делая вид, что читает. Вчера, после тренировки, он едва не стер себе ладонь, стараясь избавиться от болезненного грызущего возбуждения, но что в этом было толку, если одной только минутной близости Кенсея хватило, чтобы член налился, прижимаясь влажной головкой к бедру?

Хотелось сбежать, снова забраться под душ, хоть немного успокоиться вдали от запаха альфы, но не мог же Шухей уйти, едва ввалившись в кабинет, да и то с опозданием! Приходилось сидеть на месте, мучительно закаменев, стиснув напряженные бедра, втягивая воздух ртом. На языке все равно оседал мускусный привкус, но так тело реагировало немного меньше.

Иногда Шухей размышлял, что за злая насмешка судьбы заключалась в том, что Мугурума Кенсей оказался именно его капитаном. Когда Шухею было тридцать, Кенсей стал для него, как для любого ребенка, героем, примером для подражания. В девяносто — проходя практику на грунте — Шухей увидел коротко стриженный светлый затылок в толпе, ощутил его запах, да там же чуть не рухнул. Первая течка, подстегнутая запахом "своей" альфы, скрутила все мышцы, настигла бешеным возбуждением, но Кенсей уже исчез, не оставив никакого выхода.

Неделю Шухей не ходил на занятия, лежал в постели, сжавшись в тугой комок, изредка поскуливая и переползая на сухой участок простыней. Когда он вернулся — бледный, осунувшийся, с мутными от недосыпа глазами, — к нему впервые начали приставать. Многие уже пробудившиеся омеги его возраста имели метки, но после первой мучительной течки Шухея тошнило даже от мыслей о сексе.

Так появилась татуировка.

Шухей невольно потянулся к щеке и обвел цифры по памяти, потом поспешно потер переносицу, маскируя движение.

Это была его метка, его объяснение всем и в тоже время обещание, надежда, что когда-нибудь Мугурума окажется достаточно близко, чтобы все, наконец, пошло, как надо, и совершенная химия, соединяющая альф и омег, вступила в действие.

К тому времени, как его надежда сбылась, Шухей уже мечтал о месте капитана, пил таблетки и уверил всех, что тогда, в Академии, с ним произошел гормональный сбой — такое случалось, хоть и достаточно редко.

Уже в третий раз с его жизнью приключился Мугурума Кенсей, все планы и мысли оказались горкой бесполезной шелухи, и Шухей уже не знал, чего хочет больше: вернуться к прежней размеренной и налаженной жизни или выбросить к чертям эти таблетки.

— Совещание, — Кенсей взглянул на часы. Шухей следил голодными глазами, как тот потягивается и поднимается плавным движением. — Пойду, потрачу пару лишних часов своей жизни, блядь. Не скучай тут, но постарайся обойтись без баб и выпивки.

Он поддернул рукава и вытащил из шкафа второе — сменное — хаори, да так и ушел, просто перекинув его через плечо и усмехаясь чему-то своему.

Шухей провел ладонью по лицу, надавил пальцами на веки, потер щеки и губы, размял мышцы вокруг шрамов, где они вечно немели и делались холодными, малоподвижными. Легче не стало. Поднявшись, Шухей прошелся по кабинету, открыл окно, чтобы немного проветрить все от запаха альфы, а потом подошел к столу Кенсея. Уходя, тот бросил недописанный документ, кажется, акт списания какого-то тренировочного оборудования. Строчки плясали перед глазами, а от хаори, оставленного на спинке стула, одуряюще пахло Кенсеем, его потом, его феромонами. Запах, смешанный с гарью от вчерашнего кидо, навалился на плечи Шухея, стек по спине и остался давящей тяжестью в пояснице. Шел третий день течки, и выдержка окончательно отказывала Шухею.

Он наклонился и, закрыв глаза, прижался щекой к грубоватой ткани как раз там, где ворот впитывал пот, стекавший вчера по загорелой шее во время боя. Задница пульсировала, хакама подмокли от смазки, а член налился болезненной тяжестью, но Шухей все равно вдыхал запах, как наркоман, не в силах остановиться. Потянувшись, он погладил себя через ткань, а потом, задыхаясь от унижения и возбуждения, сунул руку внутрь. Жар влажно обхватил шею и плечи, полыхнули щеки, и — сука, как он это ненавидел! — раскрытая мокрая дырка. Член отзывался на прикосновения скорее болью, чем удовольствием, дрочить сейчас, когда тело было так открыто для вторжения, казалось каким-то извращением, словно попытка получать удовольствие, трогая нос или локоть, но Шухей упрямо терзал себя, выжимая оргазм.

От запаха Кенсея перехватывало горло, и Шухей почти отчаялся, скуля и утыкаясь мокрым лбом в капитанское хаори. Очередное прикосновение к обнаженной головке заставило его взвыть и все-таки нырнуть ладонью за отяжелевшие поджавшиеся яйца, нащупывая вход.

Он даже не успел вставить пальцы, только обвел пульсирующие мышцы и мгновенно задрожал, забивая крик краешком одуряюще пахнущего ворота. Даже задыхаясь в оргазме, он думал: "Хоть бы, хоть бы только Кенсей не заметил, не почуял, не узнал!" — и в этом тоже было свое особое унижение.

В душ он плелся, едва переставляя ноги, как пьяный. Все движения были неловкими, ленивыми, Шухею хотелось лечь прямо на холодный кафель в душевой и, закрыв глаза, лежать так, пока не пройдет течка и не схлынет острое непрерывное возбуждение, желание быть подмятым, оттраханным и помеченным.

Вернувшись в кабинет, он нашел там Кенсея, сосредоточенно заполняющего какой-то незнакомый Шухею формуляр. Бюрократия в Готее всегда была особенным явлением. Иногда Шухею казалось, что кто-то там наверху поклоняется богу бюрократии и стремится как можно лучше задобрить его.

Единственным в Готее, что никогда не стояло на месте и постоянно подвергалось инновациям, было дело бумагооборота и канцеляристики. Еще никогда эти изменения никому не облегчили жизнь.

Немного успокоенный и расслабившийся, Шухей опустился на свое место, разложил по стопкам предусмотрительно захваченные из архива документы и, взглянув на часы, полез в нижний ящик стола.

Вот только привычного пузырька с таблетками там не нашлось. Он не откатился к дальней стенке, не завалился между бумагами, не выпал в какую-нибудь щель. Его просто не было.

***

Кенсей улыбался. Он скалился так, что болели мышцы на щеках, но все равно не мог остановиться. Утром, воспользовавшись наскоро выдуманным предлогом, Кенсей придирчиво обнюхал Шухея. Он по-прежнему слегка пах омегой, будто та всю ночь спала, свернувшись в его руках. Этот аромат примешивался даже к его дыханию, и у Кенсея мгновенно встал, а перед глазами все немного поплыло.

Никакого собрания на сегодня, конечно, назначено не было, зато Кенсей поговорил с лейтенантом Третьего отряда. Кира Изуру, от которого тоже пахло омегой, но совершенно по-иному, на все вопросы отвечал с искренним, совершенно не наигранным недоумением, и из этого Кенсей, успевший расспросить еще двух однокурсников Шухея, тоже сделал определенные выводы.

А когда он ввалился в кабинет, все еще перебирая в голове то, что удалось узнать, его накрыло густым солоноватым запахом спермы, пота и, конечно, уже привычным ароматом омеги. Пахло от его собственного стула и хаори — на последнем даже осталось влажное пятнышко, и Кенсей прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь краешком рта.

Пузырек с таблетками — он много раз наблюдал, как Шухей прикладывается к ним — нашелся в нижнем ящике. На нем не было никаких этикеток, только штамп Двенадцатого отряда на крышке. Кенсей сунул его в карман. Под ребрами горячей щекоткой засело насмешливое предвкушение.

Он то и дело косился на бледного нервного Шухея. Тот осмотрел ящик за ящиком, потом проверил под столом — Кенсею, давящемуся острыми приступами желания, открылся прекрасный вид на его задницу. Когда и под столом ничего не нашлось, Шухей проверил — видимо, в последней отчаянной надежде — стопки с документами и зачем-то — собственные карманы.

Кенсей не мог не поглядывать на него то и дело. Было что-то невероятно возбуждающее в необходимости выжидать, втягивая воздух и чувствуя, как он медленно, но неотвратимо густеет от феромонов. Шухей сидел прямо, одеревенело, и Кенсею было хорошо видно, что тот стиснул колени, как школьница, что его плечи немного подрагивают от напряжения. Шухей сжимал кисть и выводил иероглифы медленно и вдумчиво, так что подмывало подойти и коснутся его, чтобы посмотреть, как он уронит кисть, как задохнется, взглянет в ответ остекленело.

Через час Шухей заерзал на месте, и запах — куда более ощутимый — накрыл Кенсея с головой, опять сжал горло, как этот блядский ошейник, который все время носил Шухей. А стоило представить, как расползается по его стулу влажное пятно, и к ошейнику добавился поводок, который непреодолимо тянул в сторону омеги.

— Мне надо отнести несколько бумаг. — Кенсей все ждал этой попытки. От удовольствия он даже немного откинулся на спинку стула и переплел пальцы.

— Отнесешь вечером, ни у кого там ничего не отвалится. А если отвалится — сами прибегут. Сегодня надо добить этот отчет. Здесь новые изобретения наших канцелярских крыс, и мне нужна будет твоя помощь, — Кенсей говорил короткими фразами, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Все его тело напряглось, натянулось, и на Шухея было невозможно смотреть: у того покраснели уши, шея и почему-то переносица, а выражение лица, несмотря на шрамы, сделалось удивительно беззащитным и невероятно сосредоточенным. Держался он явно из последних сил.

А потом он наклонил голову и прикусил нижнюю губу — зубы блеснули белизной. Кенсей видел все так остро, что мог бы сосчитать капельки пота на его лбу и над верхней губой. Шухей прекрасно понимал, что его запах — больше не секрет, спрятанный за семью замками, да они оба отлично знали, к чему все идет, и оттого ожидание растягивалось еще слаще.

Кенсей встал, слегка двинул плечами, разминая закаменевшие мышцы, и преодолел расстояние, разделявшее их столы, за пару шагов. Шухей поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд: зрачки превратились в крошечные точки, а серая радужка посветлела, делая выражение глаз почти безумным. Еще раз коротко ужалив губу зубами, он произнес что-то невнятное. Это можно было в равной степени понять как: "Да, пожалуйста!" — или как: "Не подходи".

Не то чтобы Кенсею было плевать, согласен тот или возражает, но от Шухея крышесносно пахло — не просто омегой, нет. Это был запах невинной, ни разу никем не меченой омеги, той самой омеги, которая идеально подходила Кенсею. На миг он замер над Шухеем, а потом обрушился на него короткими поцелуями, широкими движениями ладоней, дыханием и жаром.

Шея Шухея дергалась под губами, и Кенсей просунул два пальца под жесткие черные ремешки ошейника, слегка потянул на себя, слушая, как Шухей отзывается тихими совершенно нечленораздельными звуками. Кенсей потянул чуть сильнее, пару секунд понаблюдал, как воздух с хрипом проходит в чужое горло, и отпустил. Этот ошейник и татуировка на щеке, запах и вечные таблетки — как только Кенсей раньше не догадался?

Не желая терять времени, Кенсей примерился и сжал зубы сразу над ключицей. Шухей вскрикнул, и запах его изменился почти мгновенно — на какой-то крошечный тон. К утру он изменится окончательно, и только лишенный обоняния не поймет, кому принадлежит Шухей.

И тут Шухей, наконец, заговорил:

— Я ждал. Ох, черт побери, я ждал, — выдохнул он почти счастливо.

Кенсей стягивал с него одежду и рассматривал — по-новому, так, как еще не смотрел. Кто-то мог сказать, что для омеги он крепковат — слишком мускулистый и жилистый — но это всегда казалось Кенсею смешным предрассудком: омега остается омегой, даже будучи двухметровым мужиком с оскалом бывалого убийцы.

Кенсей секунду глядел на широкую загорелую грудь с отвердевшими от возбуждения сосками. Здесь тоже были шрамы — Кенсей провел вдоль них ладонью, а потом, не слишком задерживаясь, стянул с Шухея хакама. Сзади ткань намокла и резковато пахла смазкой. Кенсей понюхал испачканные пальцы, а потом с удовольствием облизал их. Шухей, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, выдохнул с коротким горловым стоном. Можно было сколько угодно смеяться, но Кенсей и сам готов был стонать, просто глядя на его сухое поджарое тело, на темные завитки, обнимающие покрасневший член, раздраженный, видимо, попытками справиться самостоятельно. Сколько раз за свою жизнь он катался и выл, пытаясь подрочить, трахнуть себя пальцами, да сделать что угодно, лишь бы все это прекратилось?

Кенсея захлестнуло душным звериным восторгом, и он, подхватив Шухея под ягодицы, забросил его на стол, рассыпая во все стороны бумаги и твердые переплетенные папки. С гулким деревянным стуком рассыпались кисти. Шухей посмотрел на него, мотнул головой, пытаясь убрать колючие рваные пряди с глаз, и подхватил себя под бедра, приподнимаясь, подставляя взгляду открытый покрасневший и припухший анус. Смазка пачкала темные волоски и стекала в ложбинку между ягодицами, но они и так блестели и скользили под пальцами, да и бедра — тоже. Ладони Шухея то и дело соскальзывали, но он упорно и сосредоточенно подставлялся.

Кенсей поспешно стягивал с себя одежду, но не закончил — хакама съехали сами, да так и остались вокруг его щиколоток. Шухей был чертовски горячий, пылающий как печка — снаружи и внутри. Впрочем, это "внутри" Кенсей вообще не мог внятно описать — просто охуенно и все. Их обоих трясло в лихорадке, запахи смешивались, а Кенсей смотрел пристально, как отзывается в глазах Шухея, в изгибе его рта каждый толчок.

Из последующего Кенсей запомнил только тихий скулеж и стоны, раскаленную смесь их запахов, и то, как Шухей все плотнее насаживался на его член, пока внутри не оказалось все, включая узел. Вот тогда его лицо сделалось совершенно безумным, и судороги удовольствия проходили по нему одна за другой, а он, кажется, не мог уже даже кричать, пока узел разбухал, растягивая его еще сильнее.

Кенсей что-то рычал, кусал его, дышал через раз — а может, не дышал вовсе. Память отказывала, и Кенсей думал, что, наверное, так и отключится — с членом в заднице Шухея. Кажется, потом они трахались еще раз, и еще. Кенсею уже случалось быть с омегой в течке, и все же никогда его не накрывало с такой силой.

Проснувшись, он первым делом подумал, что Шухею должно быть холодно, и поспешил обернуть его собственным хаори. А потом представил, как нелегко придется уборщикам, которые будут отмывать кабинет.

От сонно щурящегося Шухея вкусно и тепло пахло привязанной омегой. Нетвердыми пальцами он пощупал самую первую метку у себя на шее. Вряд ли это было единственным, что у него болело и саднило, и все же сначала он коснулся именно ее.

— Черт побери, — произнес Шухей тихим, вполне довольным голосом, — обязательно было делать все именно так?

Кенсей понял, что тот говорит не о метке, а о сексе вообще, и улыбнулся.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора.

Шухей ничего не возразил, только расстегнул застежку забытого ошейника. Он оставил красный натертый след.

— Значит, теперь я твоя омега.

Кенсей коротко улыбнулся, рассматривая метки на его теле. Запах изменился — теперь любой сразу поймет, кому Шухей принадлежит. Но и сам Кенсей пах по-другому, это немного сбивало с толку и в то же время грело душу.

— Это работает в обе стороны, знаешь ли, — произнес он, поглаживая руки Шухея, заставляя запахи еще больше перемешаться, чтобы невозможно было разобрать, где начинается альфа и заканчивается омега.


End file.
